


A Wild Phan Appeared

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, Pokemon, amazingdan, philisnotonfire
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Dan Howell - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Viridian Forest, YouTubers - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds an interesting boy running through the grasses of Viridian forest. Total Phan fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Phan Appeared

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other fics (Destiel, Frerard, Johnlock)
> 
> My Tumblr------------> www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com  
> Comments/suggestions/asks are welcome!

“HELP! HELP!” the boy squeals. He ran around wildly through the tall grass, his long legs covered in black skinny jeans a mess of tangled limbs.   
Daniel reaches for a Poke ball and calls, “GO PIDGEOTTO!”  
Daniel’s Pidgeotto is on such a high level that it easily defeats the Pikachu that was, well, biting the boy’s leg and shocking him, sending his raven locks up on end.   
“Thanks,” the boy pants. He stands, doubled over, trying to catch his breath.  
Daniel squints at the boy, confused, but still, glad that he is okay. “What are you doing in the middle of a forest?”   
“I like Pokémon,” the boy replies plainly. He smiles at a nearby Caterpie and rubs its forehead.  
“I can see that,” Daniel begins, eyeing the Caterpie cautiously. Daniel does not like bugs. “But why don’t you have any Pokémon? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”  
“Hey! I’ll have you know that I have a Pikachu, a Metapod, and a Pidgeotto!” the boy snaps. He doesn’t look mad though, and part of Daniel wonders if mad is even in the boy’s range of emotions.  
“Well, why didn’t you use them?” Daniel inquires. He searches the boy’s belt for any Poke balls latched onto it. None are there whatsoever. Daniel wonders if the boy is lying.  
“They’re in my backpack!” the boy responds.  
Daniel spots an Astro Boy book bag lying against a tree about fifteen feet away, tipped carelessly on its side. He shakes his head, but can’t help but smile. He softens, considerably, seeing as he never likes to be vulnerable.  
“What’s your name?” Daniel asks. “I’m Daniel.”  
“Daniel?” the boy scoffs. He knits his brows. “Dan is a much better name. I’ll call you Dan.”  
“Um, hello?” Dan interrupts. He frowns at the boy, mainly because he thinks he’s trying to dodge around the question. But what he doesn’t know about the boy is that his attention span is truly horribly tiny. “What’s your name?”  
“Phil Lester, from Pallet town,” Phil answers gruffly. He flips his hair so effeminetly that Dan cringes. “I’m staying with my cousins there.”  
Dan sighs. “Well, it was great meeting you, Phil.” He shakes his head and heads off into what he thinks is the way out of the forest.   
Dan soon hears light footsteps crunching leaves behind him, matching his own pace perfectly. He stops, and the footsteps stumble loudly before also reaching a halt. Dan turns around to see Phil standing there, his hands clutching the straps of his backpack.  
“What do you want?!” Dan demands. He’s starting to get annoyed.  
Phil looks hurt; his azure eyes glisten with what can only be tears. “I-I- um, y-you’re going the wrong w-way.”  
Dan feels like utter shit as he sees how hurt Phil is. Damn, talk about sensitive.  
“I’m sorry,” Dan apologizes. He’s said the words with no emotion a million times, but this is a rare occasion where he actually means it. “Do you want to show me the way?”  
Phil grins, and he’s all rainbows and sunshine again. “Follow me!” He skips merrily in the total opposite direction of where Dan was going.  
Dan groans and jogs slightly to keep up with Phil’s prancing, because no way is he skipping.  
Dan bitches and moans about Beedrills and mosquitos as they walk through the forest, and Phil listens attentively before saying something optimistic about how mosquitos eat worse bugs and Beedrills are so colorful and second-grade stuff like that.  
They finally reach the end of the forest. Phil stands there awkwardly toeing the dirt, his initial purpose gone. They were out of the forest, Dan no longer needed him.  
Dan sensed how out of place Phil felt. Wanting both to repay him and to make him feel better, he intertwines his hand with Phil’s and pecks him on the lips.  
Phil blushes and leans into the kiss, adjusting himself so his body is into Dan. He can’t get close enough.  
Their kiss evolves into an open mouthed kiss and they stand there for thirty seconds before breaking apart.   
They stare at each other, breathless.  
“Well, we should probably go to the Pokemart; I need repels,” Phil insists. He drags Dan to the store, his Astro Boy backpack swinging side to side.


End file.
